Kerianna Ran'ama
Kerianna is known by many names - the Emerald Queen, the Soulborn Sorceress; to her enemies, the Destroyer. She is, in many ways, a study of opposites. On the one hand, according to many she is the most gifted sorceress born to faekind of any court in millennia, since before the Severing, and perhaps even longer. She is the sole inheritor of royal branch of House Ran'ama, and recently risen to the Emerald Throne. Not only does she lead the Seelie, her beloved, Annwyn Syndrel, sits on the Obsidian Throne, giving her strong influence over the Unseelie as well. On the other hand, she is perhaps the least ambitious woman alive, of any species or station. She never wished to be queen, nor did she ever expect to be. She fell in love with Annwyn long before the winterborn ever had any expectation of becoming queen herself. While she is an extremely talented sorceress, she is also quite lazy, and only recenlty has she begun truly testing herself and developing the finesse in her magic to match the great sorceresses that look on her power with envy. Physical Characteristics For a fae, Kerianna is quite small and slight of build, her movements graceful and measured. She favors clothing of a style popular among the summerborn noblewomen of southern Siderea, particularly the area around the port of Telrindor - that is to say, dresses of shimmery silks and satins tightly fitted above the waist and flaring only slightly below, their skirts slit to only give teasing glimpses of leg as the wearer walks and their bodices usually bearing high necks and often fashionable cutouts. When more practical attire is called for, she prefers snug leggings and tunics that loosen and flare a bit at the hip, split below that point into several sections to allow freedom of movement while preserving the flowing style she enjoys. She usually wears her hair long, pulled back by small braids woven with thin golden chains and tiny gemstones. Given her petiteness, she almost invariably wears heels, whether travelling boots or strappy sandals, to give her a stature at least somewhat closer to that of her peers. Early Years As a child, Kerianna was somewhat rebellious, as many fae youths are. Unlike most, however, she had more than enough reason; her mother Velyana was extremely controlling, such that the young girl had but one friend - her guardian Selariel. Despite her mother's wishes, Selariel managed to sneak small bits of time for her to enjoy herself, and it was during one of these that she met her beloved Annwyn, visiting with her father (at the time, an envoy of the Winter Court). From the moment they saw each other, Annwyn and Kerianna were fast friends, and as they spent more time together during Annwyn's frequent visits. While it took some time for the girls to realize that Amaranth and Velyana enjoyed the pleasure of one another's company, their daughters only grew closer as time passed - first to the best of friends, but as the years crept by their love blossomed ever greater. Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Summerborn Category:Emerald Queens Category:Summer Queens Category:Mages Category:House Ran'ama Category:Seelie